Stators for electric motors are normally automatically wound with coils in predetermined sequences. After the coils have been wound, the coil windings are generally loosely arranged in the slots and often protrude into the armature opening in the stators. The coils, therefore, must be forced outwardly from the armature opening in the stator to provide proper clearance. This requires considerable force since the coils must be permanently bent so that they will not return to their original position.